


All Of The Stars

by Manalyzer



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manalyzer/pseuds/Manalyzer
Summary: It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves.-William Shakespeare





	1. Meissa

**Author's Note:**

> Meissa - lambda star in the constellation of Orion ("sparkling/shining one")
> 
> Thanks to Cheile for the awesome beta and chapter title suggestions. And to Janewayseyebrows for always being my sounding board. You guys are the best.
> 
> None of the characters belong to me. I'm just playing with them. I promise to put them back where they belong when I'm done.

  
_It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves.  
William Shakespeare  
_

**Meissa**

The monotonous chirping of the annual cicadas wafted through the stagnant air, their melodies matching to create a kind of white noise that drowned the night in their song. Summer was in full swing, and the evenings lately were warmer than usual; a fact which ten year old Kathryn Janeway was immeasurably happy about. Warm summer evenings meant more time outside the claustrophobic feel of her home. Even still, as her heart pounded while she ran the short distance to the clearing across the field, she could feel the cloistering around her heart. 

She stopped and took a breath, looking up into the dark sky above. The moon was at its zenith, its light blocking most of the fainter stars from her view, but she knew where they were. Her eyes took a moment to adjust to the darkened night as she stared above, searching. She could just make out the brightness of several starships currently in orbit and smiled happily. Somewhere up there was her daddy. 

How she envied him. She wished beyond wishes that she could be up there with him now, instead of stuck here with her bratty little sister and her mom that just didn’t seem to understand her. Just today, they’d spent most of the day outside as her mother had attempted to teach her daughters basic gardening skills. Phoebe, of course, loved it. Kathryn, on the other hand, had felt it was meaningless and a complete waste of time. It was so frustrating. There were replicators! What use was there in learning ancient gardening techniques? She’d never use them in her life. Everything was so easily accessible with current technology. And besides, there were so many more important things she could be doing instead. Like her new text on quantum mechanics, for instance. 

Sighing, she pushed her hair back out of her face and let her eyes flit from star to star, mentally naming them as she went. Her mother would never understand her. That was fine; her mother had Phoebe. Her sister was much more in line with her mother’s wishes for a daughter, anyway. Kathryn was proudly a daddy’s girl. Always would be. He just understood her so much more. 

A soft scuffle behind her startled her and she turned to see who had followed her, preparing her mental tirade in case it was Phoebe. 

Her father smiled back at her. “Hello there, my sweet goldenbird.” He held his arms out to her. 

Shock took over for just a moment, before she launched herself at him, hugging him tightly to her. “Daddy,” she cried as she clung to his neck. “You weren’t supposed to be back yet! Not for another week.” 

“Surprise,” he whispered as he dropped a kiss to her forehead. 

She stepped back and smiled up at him. “I’ve missed you.” 

“I’ve missed you, too,” he replied. “I assume you’ve been studying since I last talked to you.” 

She nodded quickly. “Of course. I just received my newest textbook and it's already fascinating.” 

He pushed past her, grabbing her hand in his as he did. Following him, she looked up at the sky as he did. They stood in silence for a few minutes, taking in the stillness of the night together, father and daughter. 

“One day, I’m going to travel among the stars, daddy,” she whispered, her voice adamant. “I’m going to discover planets, and stellar phenomena, and alien races that no human has ever encountered before. Trust me. Everyone is going to know the name Kathryn Janeway.” 

He turned to her and laughed. “I fully believe that, my little bird. One day, you will fly.” He turned and pulled her back towards the house and life she’d been trying to escape from for just a few minutes. “But not today.” 

She turned once more to look up at the stars. 

She couldn’t wait.


	2. Aldebaran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aldebaran- alpha star in the constellation of Taurus ("eye of the bull")

Her chest felt like it might burst with the butterflies fluttering around in nervous excitement. Tomorrow, she’d be embarking on her first actual posting and the thought sent a fresh wave of jitters throughout, which did nothing to calm the butterflies dancing inside. 

Her parents had decided to host a dinner party for her as a combo celebration and farewell party. Everyone was in attendance, including her professors. Benefits of having an admiral for a father. If you want to call them benefits. 

"Little Katie Janeway." "Such a bright shining future ahead of her." Such a massive responsibility to live up to everyone’s perceived potential of her. 

Huffing a quick breath, she moved further away from the house she’d left, the uproarious laughter fading behind her as she trotted across to the vacant clearing she’d loved sitting in as a child. The moon was waning so the stars appeared to burn brighter tonight and she quickly picked out the various constellations she could see: Cassiopeia, Ursa Major, Ursa Minor. She smiled at them as if they were old friends, which in truth they were. Perhaps her oldest of friends. 

She kicked a small stone out from under her feet and took a deep breath. Tomorrow her life would change irrevocably. She’d be a science officer, a real one, finally, aboard the Al-Batani. Everything she’d worked for had come down to this day, this opportunity and while she was poised on the edge of forever, she had to admit there was a little fear worming its way through her excitement as well. 

What if she failed? In truth, she was brilliant. She knew that. It wasn’t egotistical of her to believe that. It was simply a truth she knew. She’d studied her whole life, devoting almost every waking moment to this desire to become a Starfleet science officer. 

But, with that brilliance, came a certain expectation to deliver. She couldn’t let her father down. He’d primed her since childhood for this moment, and she couldn’t disappoint. 

And truly she was excited, even if it was tinged with nervousness. 

She looked at her chronometer before looking back up at the darkened night sky. In just a few hours, she’d be shipping off to study things she’d never seen personally before. The nerves faded away for a brief moment and only the excitement reigned. 

She didn’t have to wait much longer.


	3. Lesath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lesath - upsilon star in the constellation of Scorpio ("sting/bite")

A lone mosquito buzzed incessantly around her head, but Kathryn didn’t even have the strength to shoo it away. Honestly, she didn’t even want to be outside. However, her sister had all but carried her down the stairs and deposited her out into the yard. She’d insisted that Kathryn needed some space and fresh air, to get out and enjoy the last comfortable night before winter. That she needed to go to her spot, the spot she’d favored as a child all those years ago.

Kathryn hadn’t had the energy to fight her, so she’d tucked the oversized sweater around her body and crossed the yard to the lonely clearing. As she made her way to what she thought of as her spot, she couldn’t fight back the wave of nausea that came with the memories of her standing here with her father. When she was young, he’d pick her up and carry her out to the field and point out different constellations, explaining the names of the stars and their chemical and elemental makeup. Her throat constricted at the recollection and she fought back the sour taste of the bouillon she’d forced down a few hours earlier at the behest of Phoebe. 

Staring up at the stars, she felt the wash of reflection rain over her. Her father had seemed so big to her. Bigger than life itself. Through the eyes of a child, he must have been. Jovial, intelligent, brave, everything she’d ever wanted to be. Everything she’d strived for; to live up to his expectations and beliefs in her. 

She felt the wetness on her cheeks and realized she was crying, even though she didn’t feel overwhelmingly sad at the moment. Just empty. It was an interesting phenomena she’d only recently discovered. The physical signs of grief: when her mental fortitude felt balanced, her body still grieved without her consent. Tears poured down her face and she felt empty. Her body would shiver and tremble and she would just feel hollow. She’d never known a grief like this and her scientific mind still tried to analyze it, even though there was no rhyme or reason. Justin would probably think it strange to analyze one’s own grieving experience. However, she couldn’t help but do so.

Her thoughts turned to Justin and she felt her heart clench tightly in her chest. When she’d come to and realized what had happened, she’d felt numb. As numb as she’d felt on Tau Ceti Prime as she watched the shuttle slip below the polar ice caps. It wasn’t until days later that the reality of his loss, coupled with her father’s as well, threatened to drown her. She wished she’d been with them. At least this cavernous feeling wouldn’t be eating her alive. 

Her brave, handsome, brilliant Justin. She’d had such plans for them. In her heart, she’d known they would marry, and have a long life together full of passion and fire. Perhaps a few children. No, definitely, they would have had children with his dark hair and her blue eyes. They’d have married here, in her field under the stars, and they could have lived in Bloomington and transported for work. Or they could have lived in San Francisco and visited here often. Truly, wherever he had wanted, she’d have gladly gone. 

None of that would ever happen now. 

Her tears were flowing freely, and her chest felt like it might burst. She felt the grief surge within her and she fell down to her knees, grasping the dirt under her hands. Her knuckles went white at the fierceness of her grip on the ground. Coming out here had been a mistake. She shouldn’t have gotten out of bed. Never again.

Her fault. It was her fault they were both gone. 

She shuddered as she let out a long loud sob from deep within her soul. She wanted to forget what happened. Struggling against her memory, she forced the images out of her mind, locking them behind a door. She didn’t want to remember their ending anymore.

If only she hadn’t waited.


	4. Ankaa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ankaa - alpha star in the constellation of Phoenix (Arabic for "fabulous bird")

A single moth flew up from the ground as the grass crunched under her feet. It had been unseasonably cool this Spring, but was finally starting to warm up enough to spend more time outside. Of course, that didn’t matter much to Kathryn Janeway as she strolled across the gardens that flanked the Starfleet campus towards a small clearing she used to frequent as a cadet. Finding her regular bench, she sat and looked up at the sky. In typical San Francisco fashion, the light pollution drowned out most of the starlight, but she could still see a few pinpricks make their way through the ambience. 

She leaned back and closed her eyes as she breathed in a deep breath. Tomorrow morning she’d be leaving on the newest Intrepid class starship: USS Voyager, her first Captaincy. While it was what she had dreamt about for years now, the prospect of actually leaving had her feeling a myriad of emotions. She’d come a long way from that bumbling, eager-to-please ensign that boarded the Al-Batani. Loss and experience will do that to a person. However, she couldn’t help but wonder if her father would be proud of her for following in his footsteps. If Justin would be. 

It still hurt deep in her soul to think of them, even though her life had taken drastic turns from the direction she’d set out on. While science would always be her first love, the complexities of command were something she reveled in. She’d spent many a night trying to explain to Mark just what it felt like to know that you were the leader, and it was your responsibility to make sure that everyone made it home in one piece. He’d always give her an understanding smile, but she knew he didn’t fully grasp what it was like. Truly, only another person in the same boat could be expected to. 

She smiled as she thought about Mark. Dear, sweet Mark. He’d been so kind and accepting when she’d told him of her upcoming mission, even though she could see in his eyes that he was unhappy she was leaving once again. 

At least this mission should only last a few weeks, she’d told him.

Perhaps, then, when you get back, we can finally settle on a date, he’d prompted, as he’d drawn her in close for a kiss, his lips grazing her neck in just the way she loved. 

A date. She didn’t know why she’d held off for so long on finalizing a wedding date, but she vowed to him, as well as to herself, that as soon as she was back they’d pick a date and finally go through with it. 

He was a good man. A compassionate, intelligent, loving man. In the past, she’d caught herself comparing him to Justin and would admonish herself for doing so. It wasn’t fair to him, and it wasn’t fair to her. Mark was a completely different man than Justin; their love completely different. With Justin, it had been all consuming, passionate and fiery. With Mark, it was a safe, happy, wrapped in a warm blanket on a cold day kind of love. And there was nothing wrong with that. She was excited to be his wife. Just as she was excited to finally be a Captain, even if this might be her only mission, depending on what she and Mark decided when she got home.

Yes. As soon as she was back from this mission, she’d pick a date. 

Until then, they could wait. The stars couldn’t.


	5. Bellatrix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix - gamma star in the constellation Orion ("female warrior")

The fireflies, or the New Earth equivalent of them, flittered around her and she brushed them away, sighing into the darkened night. Currently, she was trying to catalog the location of the largest stars in the night sky. She’d been at this for a few nights at least and was finally starting to see some patterns to the movement of them across the vast expanse above. The expanse that she was finally, begrudgingly, accepting that she would no longer traverse. 

Huffing a breath, she blew an errant strand of auburn hair from her eye as yet another firefly landed on her hand. They were really becoming a nuisance, but then again, she’d never been an insect lover. 

“Go away, you bastard,” she muttered and flicked it lightly with her finger. It buzzed away and she followed its progress as it made its way back towards their house, and the man that stood silhouetted against the light from the open door. 

“Close the door before you let all the bugs in,” she yelled, a bit of laughter coloring her admonishment. 

She saw his answering grin in the faint light as he pulled the door closed and made his way across the clearing towards her. 

“How’s the work coming?” He asked as he drew closer. 

“Frustrating, but also a little satisfying. I think I’ve found at least three planets, but if I remember correctly, this system has five. Their orbits must intersect with ours later in the evening. I’ll find them eventually.” 

“Of that, I have no doubt. Kathryn Janeway, ever the explorer,” he teased as he sat down beside her in the grass. 

She shot him a glare that was weakened by the cheeky smile she was trying to keep from her lips, but doing a terrible job at. 

“You know, I always anticipated my life exploring distant planets. I just never thought that my life might be fully spent exploring one particular planet.” 

His smile faltered for a minute as they both felt the irrepressible weight of their lifetime confinement to the planet settle over them. 

She continued, “There’s something deeply rewarding about studying the stars this way, though. I almost wonder if this is what our ancient scientists felt, this sense of excitement at every new discovery. I have to admit it’s gratifying to realize you’ve started seeing patterns. I only wish I had a telescope.” 

His smile is gentle, dimples only slightly showing as his gaze traced over her face. “Your zest for discovery is something I’ve always admired. It’s one of the biggest reasons I’ve always been drawn to you.” 

She faltered for a moment as he leaned in close to her, still reveling in the newness of their change in relationship. Crossing those barriers had been an exhilarating development, one which she was still coming to terms with. Chakotay was not a safe love. And yes, she could admit to herself that she did love him. With him, there was passion, there was fire. There was also an inherent comfort born of mutual trust and respect that resonated between the two. He was unlike any man she’d loved before. He complimented her: his strengths to her weaknesses, his softness to her hardness. It made her tremble in anticipation, in desire, in complete and utter fervor.

As his lips met hers, the night noises of the buzzing fireflies faded away until all she was focused on was the feel of him against her. Dropping the pad and pencil to the ground beside her, she wove her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, suddenly solely interested in another, most definitely more fulfilling form of exploration. 

The stars could wait their turn.


	6. Chara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chara - beta star in the constellation Canes Venatici ("joy")

The crunch of a late spring snow crushed under her boot as she made her way across the yard to the clearing she’d favored as a child. She hadn’t been here in years. Too many years to count. The late snowfall had halted the emergence of any of the usual spring insects, save the occasional moth that fluttered around the porch lights in the distance behind her. 

Voyager had been home for four months. In that time, she’d been home a total of one time, and it felt wonderful to be back, finally, with no real timeline to leave. The last few months had been crucial in forging the paths for the rest of her crew. There had been inquiries regarding actions she’d made as Captain, but when all was said and done, she’d been forgiven for any violations and offered a promotion. She’d shocked everyone when, instead of readily accepting the admiralty offer, she asked for a few months' leave. The brass seemed to have just assumed she’d want to jump head first into her new position, but truthfully, she was just tired. And lonely.

Hollow. 

She needed time. Time to get away from things and figure out who she was now that she was no longer Voyager’s captain. Time to decompress. Time to heal. Time to reconcile certain things that had come to pass. 

It had come as a complete shock to her when the future Admiral Janeway had divulged the fact that Chakotay and Seven had entered into a romantic entanglement. Complete shock is actually an understatement for what she felt. She’d been sucker-punched. Gutted. Of course, Kathryn had known that she and Chakotay had grown apart in the last few months but it wasn’t until that moment that she realized the chasm that had formed between them. 

She regretted it. Completely. 

But there was really nothing to be done now. What had happened, had happened and there was nothing she could do or say to change it. So instead, she’d smiled at them and offered them her best wishes. The last night she’d seen Chakotay, she’d inquired to Seven’s well-being. At his answering blush, she’d known everything she’d need to. Quietly, she’d slipped away, all too ready to leave them to their relationship and ready herself to once again move on. 

That had been months ago. And she still couldn’t figure out how to do so. 

That was only one reason she had chosen to come home, to Indiana, her childhood home. Her mother had been happy to welcome her back and had set up her room just as it had been and had been doing her best to fill her with all the goodness that being home entailed. 

A quiet crunch behind her startled her and she turned around to see a figure coming towards her across the dark yard. Her breath caught in her throat as she recognized the confident gait of Chakotay. 

“I hope you don’t mind the interruption,” he said as he drew closer. “Your mother told me I’d find you here.” 

Momentarily, she was speechless. She hadn’t seen him in so long. He’d let his hair start to go gray again, his temples silvered in the moonlight. 

“What are you doing here?” she asked in a hoarse voice, unable to understand his presence. 

He stepped closer and the light from the moon lit him, casting long shadows across the valleys of his face. “I missed you, Kathryn.” 

Shaking her head, she turned from him and looked back up to the sky above. Clouds covered most of the expanse but she could make out a few faint stars struggling to light their way through. His unexpected arrival had upset her emotional equilibrium. It didn’t go unnoticed that the last time she’d stood in this spot, she’d been thinking of her father, and Justin. Of lost loves and of changes. She’d realized that night that she was forever transformed from the young carefree woman she’d been, and she knew that she was experiencing a similar epiphany tonight. 

He stepped up beside her and tilted his head skyward. Peripherally, she could see the inky tattoo against his temple and marvelled at how just seeing him had eased the feeling of homesickness that she only just realized she’d been experiencing. They stood in silence gazing up to the darkened heavens, each listening to the others quiet breaths, as the minutes slowly ticked by.

“How’s Seven?” she asked, finally braving the question she’d not wanted to voice. 

He shrugged. “She was fine the last time I saw her. Last I heard, she’d moved to be with her Aunt Irene.” Turning towards her, she could see the clarity in his eyes. 

“What do you mean, the last time you saw her?” 

“Kathryn,” he began and turned his body fully her way. “Seven and I are over. We were over almost from the start.” 

She swallowed hard against the retorts that threatened to bubble up as he took her hand. 

“I’m not here to beg for your forgiveness,” he said and she shook her head to deny that he needed it. “No, I know that you’d never tell me that I wronged you. I know I did though. I’d promised, even if it had never been vocalized, I’d promised that I’d wait for you. And at the last damn minute, I failed you. It doesn’t matter that I didn’t know it was the last minute.” He stopped to lick his lips, wetting them against the cool night air, and she couldn’t stop her gaze from tracking the tip of his tongue as it darted out. 

“Chakotay,” she began, but he interrupted. 

“No, Kathryn, please just let me finish. I don’t regret my time with Seven. It helped me to see what I really wanted in life. What I needed. What I already knew, even though I’d started to forget.” 

Her breath caught in her throat as his hand came up to caress her cheek. 

“You, Kathryn. From the moment you stepped between me and Tom on the bridge that day we met, you have owned me, heart and soul. I told you once that I’d stay by your side, make your burdens lighter. I failed at that. Please, forgive me.” He paused. “I owe you everything, Kathryn. You owe me nothing.” 

Kathryn felt the tears well up and threaten to fall as she pulled him closer to her and brought his head down to her so she could lay her forehead against his. The silence surrounded them as she fought to control what little vestiges she had over her emotions. Taking a deep breath, she pulled back to look him in the face and saw the uncertainty shining in his eyes. 

With a smile, she said the words she’d wanted to say for so many years, but couldn’t, “I love you, Chakotay.” 

As he kissed her, the world faded away. She knew things were still uncertain in her life, but the glimmer of hope found in his love was enough to buoy her in the overwhelming tide of her existence. 

They’d waited long enough.


	7. Electra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Electra - a member of the Pleiades or Seven Sisters ("amber/shining")

The low melodious chorus of crickets blanketed the warm summer night as she strolled across the yard to the little figure that had taken her space in her old spot. Nights like these always made her feel sentimental and joyous. Her time spent on the family farm had been some of the most pivotal in her life, and seeing sights like these tugged on her heart and made her feel incredibly blessed. 

The little figure turned as she got closer and she smiled back at the shock gracing the beautiful little face. 

“Mama,” her daughter cried and launched herself into her arms. “I missed you! I didn’t know you were coming home tonight.” 

Suddenly, Kathryn was struck with how familiar a scene this was. She’d had many an evening standing out under these same stars, wondering when her father would be home. When life would finally take her away from this place. A place, now, that had come to mean so much to her that she couldn’t imagine ever leaving it again. 

“I told your father not to tell you. I wanted to surprise you and your sister,” she chuckled as she ran her hand over her daughter’s silky raven hair. Her eyes traced over the beautiful little face, quickly losing its childhood fullness and thinning out in the planes of womanhood. It still struck her that she had children; a desire she’d honestly thought would go unfulfilled. Seeing her daughters always made her heart stutter at how life could find you when you least expect it. 

“How was Paris?” her daughter asked, pulling her out of her thoughts. 

“It was...Paris,” she said, pushing past her daughter and tugging her hand to pull her behind her as they made their way towards the spot in the field that had been with Kathryn since she was younger than her daughters were now. “I couldn’t wait to leave and come home. I missed you guys too much.” 

“I missed you, mama,” her daughter said, snuggling into her side and looking up at her. Kathryn smiled and pulled her closer. “Do you have to leave again soon?” 

Kathryn shook her head, “No. I was going to wait until we were all together to tell everyone, but I’ve decided to take a home based position. I won’t be leaving again for a long time. And when I do, I’ll be bringing you guys with me. I’ll still be working with Starfleet, just doing so from here instead of out there.” 

Her daughter’s smile lit up the darkness and she grinned at the excitement as she hugged her close. 

“Do you ever miss it?” her daughter whispered and looked pointedly up into the darkened sky above. 

Kathryn followed her gaze and watched as she picked out several starships orbiting overhead. In truth, she did miss it sometimes. There was a thrill that came with space exploration that couldn’t be matched. However, being planet-side had its perks. Especially the soft child’s body snuggled into hers. While space would always hold a strong appeal for her, she’d finally found a satisfaction she never knew she was missing.

She smiled. “I do. I spent my whole life wanting to go, and then being out there. I thought it was what I’d always wanted. It still makes me happy to think about everything we discovered. I don’t miss the risks that came with it, the danger.” She looked down at the steel blue eyes that looked up at her from under black lashes. “Honestly, I’m happiest here, at home with you and your dad and sister.” 

A loud screeching squeal erupted from behind her and they turned suddenly to see the farmhouse door fling open and a small figure careen towards them. 

Kathryn giggled, “Looks like your father woke your sister up to tell her I’m home.” 

She bent low as the smaller figure of her 4 year old daughter hurled herself into her arms. “Mama!” The speed at which her daughter reached her knocked Kathryn off balance and she fell back into the grass beneath her, laughing as she was attacked with hugs and kisses. Her oldest daughter giggled and piled on top of her little sister and mother. 

Kathryn looked up towards the house to see Chakotay walking quickly towards her. He grinned sheepishly. “I tried to catch her before she catapulted herself out of the house. I’m not as quick as I used to be.” He drew closer and reached a hand out to help pull Kathryn up. 

Kathryn grasped his hand, but instead of letting him help her up, she tugged, pulling him off balance and he fell beside her in the grass. His velvet laugh delighted her as he wove his arms around all of his girls. 

“Welcome home,” he whispered and leaned in, kissing her softly on the lips drawing a happy sigh from her. Her youngest daughter made a face and stuck her tongue out at the display of affection while her oldest exhaled and smiled brightly, making Kathryn giggle at the complete opposites that were her beautiful girls. 

Looking at her family, hugging them tightly to her, she couldn’t think of a better place to be than in this spot, wrapped around her loved ones underneath the cover of stars that shone down on them. 

It had all been worth the wait.


	8. Achernar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Achernar - alpha star in the constellation Eridanus ("end of the river")

The night was uncharacteristically quiet, shrouding her in the silent darkness. Lightning bugs flickered around her, casting faint glows on her pale arms. She sat, as she often did now, in her favorite little spot on the farm. Over the years, many changes had occurred around the landscape, but one thing remained constant. This clearing was hers. Her daughter had even installed a seat for her years ago, which she enjoyed on these warm late summer evenings. She’d sit for hours looking at the stars and reminiscing over the past years: remembering those that were no longer with her. 

It seemed she was missing more and more people than she had remaining. Her daughters had grown, of course, married and raised families of their own. Now, she had 5 grandchildren, and 11 great-grandchildren and the newest: a great-great-granddaughter. More were most assuredly on the way. Oh, Chakotay would have loved to see the littlest ones. He had always had a soft spot for toddlers. 

Chakotay. He’d been gone now going on seven years. There wasn’t a day that went by that she didn’t think of him, and miss him. They’d had such a long happy life together, watching their children grow and move on. Most of the Voyager crew had kept in touch, and she had watched them all thrive in their careers and lives and it pleased her to see her makeshift family so happy. 

She felt the sting of tears in her eyes and reached up to rub her nose when she noticed a single lightning bug had landed on her hand, its bottom lighting up as it flexed its body against her skin. She smiled as she remembered another time, a lifetime ago it seemed, with a similar firefly. She’d not taken the time to look at it then, but now she studied the small creature who seemed completely at ease to rest on her knuckle. 

She smiled at it as it gently lifted off her and flew away. Following it with her gaze, she drew in a short staccato breath at the sight before her eyes. Standing before her, holding the lone firefly, was Chakotay, looking as young as he had the day he’d transported over to her bridge on Voyager. He grinned, his face lighting up, dimples deep in his cheeks. He was more beautiful than she’d ever seen before. Scrunching her eyes closed, she blinked hard, unable to believe what she was seeing. When her eyes opened, she saw he’d taken another step towards her and his arm stretched out, beckoning and she felt herself instinctively reach out to grasp his hand. He pulled her up to him and smiled down at her. She felt years younger as she gazed into his chocolate eyes. Sensing motion behind him, she looked away and saw her mother and father standing not too far away. 

“Kathryn,” Chakotay’s silvery voice drew her attention back to him. “It’s time.” 

She knew. She’d known the moment she’d seen him. Smiling at him, she nodded and squeezed his hand. He pulled her to him and leaned down, kissing her lips gently. Her eyes slid shut as she felt the tenderness of his embrace wash over her. His hand brushed against her cheek and she leaned back looking into his eyes again as he started to move away, pulling her along with him.

She dared to look back for one moment, and smiled as she saw her frail elderly body still sitting in the chair she’d just occupied. Her head was thrown back against the seat, white hair blowing in the breeze, billowing around her in sterling waves. And her eyes. Oh, her eyes were open and unfocused, staring up at the stars above in silent, still repose. 

Chakotay squeezed her hand drawing her attention back to him as they walked hand in hand past her parents, and away together, to travel amongst all of the stars, forever. 

Nothing left to wait for. 

The End.


End file.
